Un cumpleaños en la cala
by Chicasinmiedo
Summary: Es el 18 cumpleaños de Astrid e Hipo le quiere regalar algo muy especial ¿que será? ¿Y que ocurrirá antes y despues de que le dé el regalo? Leer amigos, descubrirlo y sobre todo...DISFRUTAR!
1. Una mañana peculiar, un regalo de Hipo y

**EY, AMIGOS ¿QUÉ TAL ESTÁIS? YO MUY BIEN, ESPERO QUE VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN. ESTA ES MI TERCERA HISTORIA ¿QUIÉN LO IBA A DECIR? LA VERDAD ES QUE NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR POR CULPA DE LOS EXAMENES DE MATES (SOY MÁS DE LETRAS E HISTORIA)**

**BUENO VAMOS ALLÁ…A POR CIERTO, GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEUS DE LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA Y LOS APOYOS, DE VERAS MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**BUENO VAMOS ALLÁ…AHORA SÍ…**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: UNA MAÑANA PECULIAR, UN REGALO DE HIPO Y UN ¿BAÑADOR?

Amanecía una suave mañana en Mema. Los gruñidos de los dragones y de la fauna salvaje de la isla hacían despertar a los vikingos que dormían tranquilamente en sus casas. En cada hogar se desprendía un grisáceo humo de las chimeneas, señal de que la noche anterior había refrescado y el otoño estaba cerca.

Astrid aun dormía plácidamente en su habitación, hasta que notó una fuerte respiración, muy familiar para ella, que había conseguido mover levemente su rubia melena hacia un lado de la almohada. Ella abrió sus ojos color cielo, sabiendo sin ninguna duda de que era Tormenta.

-Buenos días, Tormenta -dijo la chica con un pequeño bostezo- ¿tan temprano y ya tienes hambre?

Tormenta, asomada por la ventana negó con la cabeza. Tenía un pequeño sobre, cogido por la boca que se lo entregó a su jinete con alegría.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, amiga?- abrió el sobre.

Sacó de él una carta, con un aroma particular. Escrita con una letra común para sus ojos, así que empezó a leer:

Para mi dulce Astrid:

Reúnete conmigo más allá de la aldea, donde te pierdes por el susurro del bosque, se formó una amistad prohibida y el cielo se une con la tierra.

Te esperaré con impaciencia para entregarte mi regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que te guste.

Tuyo siempre, Hipo.

-La cala…-susurró- ¿Te la ha dado Desdentado?- se dirigió a su dragón.

Tormenta volvió a asentir.

-Buena chica, para desayunar tendrás todo el pollo que quieras- dijo acariciándole el mentón.

Tormenta volvió a afuera, esperando su prometida recompensa, mientras la rubia se iba preparando para ver la sorpresa de Hipo.

Saltó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, ilusionada por la carta ¿Cómo no?

Hipo le había invitado a estar TODO un día con él; el amor de su vida sin duda alguna, estando así alejados, al menos por un tiempo, de las preocupaciones de la aldea y de la academia.

-Un momento, podría llevarme un…-musitó.

Astrid salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras que la llevaron a la planta baja, donde sus padres estaban desayunando. Con el fuego encendido y con dulce aroma de comida caliente en el ambiente. Su madre la vio acercarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Astrid!

-Gracias mamá -la abrazó.

Su padre que había terminado el desayuno, se acercó a su hija y la observó por unos instantes. Le pareció increíble que su pequeña ya se había hecho todo una mujer, bella y hermosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hija mía- la abrazó.

-Gracias, papá- le abrazó más fuerte.

Tras terminar su sopa de col, Astrid tuvo que hablar en privado con su madre, por precaución a que su padre se enfadara por el tema del que iban a hablar.

-Mamá ¿por casualidad, no tendrás un bañador que puedas prestarme?- dijo sonrojada.

-¿Un bañador?- se extrañó- ¿para qué lo quieres?

-Verás, es que Hipo me ha invitado a pasar el día con él y… he pensando en darnos un baño- dijo rascándose la nuca.

Ah era eso, no te preocupes- se alivió- ven, sígueme.

Astrid siguió a su madre hasta el primer piso, donde también estaba la habitación de sus padres, al final del corto pasillo. En silencio las dos entraron y cerraron la puerta con cautela.

La habitación era como otra cualquiera de pareja. Tenía una cama de matrimonio pegada a la pared, con una ventana encima de ella; dejando entrar los rayos de Sol. A los dos lados, una mesita de noche, donde había varias velas medio gastadas. Unas estanterías en la pared con unos cuantos libros y un armario en el otro lado, acompañado de un enorme espejo, colgando de la pared, con un marco de oro semejando las hojas de un árbol.

La madre de Astrid rebuscó entre los cajones de las mesitas de noche. No encontró lo que estaba buscando. Miró en el armario, tampoco encontró nada. Por intentarlo una vez más, miró debajo de la cama y… en efecto estaba allí lo que estaba buscando, una pequeña caja de madera con características de que era bastante antigua.

-Toma Astrid, considéralo como mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo la mujer entregándole la caja- seguro que es de tu talla.

-¿Era tuyo?- preguntó la chica abriendo la caja.

-Sí, cuando era más joven me lo ponía para ir a la playa con tu padre, en nuestra luna de miel- sonrió con melancolía.

-Pero… mamá… ¿esto qué es?- dijo Astrid totalmente alucinada, levantando hasta su rostro el contenido de la caja- te había dicho un bañador, no un…

-Sí, lo es, no es para tanto, Astrid.

-Pero…- le dijo preocupada.

-Pero nada- amenazó con el dedo- Vas a ir con eso puesto, estarás guapísima y además… seguro que a Hipo le gustará- dijo esto último con tono sensual y guillo incluido.

-(Pero ¿qué ha desayunado esta mañana?)- pensó la joven aun alucinando.

Astrid suspiró con fastidio, no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a su madre y en ese momento supo de donde había sacado su terquedad.

Se desnudó completamente para poder ponerse el regalo de su madre, se acercó al espejo para verse mejor y volteando sobre ella misma varias veces para convencerse.

-No sé, mamá ¿no crees que será demasiado…?

-Para nada, incluso te queda mejor que a mí.

Sonó un tic en su cabeza. La mujer al ver que había olvidado algo se acercó al armario, intentó recordar lo que quería hacer, pero no podía, miró a todos lados, calentándose la cabeza, hasta que vio la ropa de su hija tirada en la cama y un tic en su cabeza volvió a sonar.

-Ay que despistada que soy- gruñó- casi olvido darte el regalo de tu padre, aunque ahora que pienso debería habértelo dado él, este hombre…

Se acercó nuevamente al armario, hasta encontrar en uno de los cajones, unas piezas de ropa dobladas a la perfección (cosa muy rara).

-Espero que te guste, cielo- se lo entregó.

Era una camiseta roja con una capucha de piel de zorro de las nieves y unas hombreas de hierro. Unas muñequeras de piel, onduladas con unas finas tiras de cuero. Una falda, también de piel, con pichos incrustados en tiras anchas de cuero que cubrían la falda. Unos pantalones azul marino y unas botas.

El nuevo look de Astrid le favorecía notablemente. El olor a ropa nueva y el distinto tacto en la piel le hacía sentirse de lo más estupenda y hermosa.

-Por el mismísimo Thor!- exclamó su madre.

Astrid se limitaba a cambiar un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Mamá…-dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

La mañana avanza poco a poco, mientras la joven vikinga terminaba con los últimos preparativos para su cita con Hipo: pedir a Bocón que afilara su hacha, preparar el almuerzo y, por supuesto darle el prometido pollo a Tormenta.

Al tener todo a punto, la rubia se despidió de sus padres y emprendió el vuelo hacia el bosque. La pareja se quedó mirando a su hija hasta que su silueta se perdió entre las nubes.

-Nuestra hija tiene mucha suerte de tener un novio como Hipo- dijo la mujer con tono soñador.

-Sí, demasiada…- refunfuñó el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

Astrid volaba velozmente entre los acantilados, hasta atravesar el Pico del Cuervo, que daba lugar al remoto bosque, donde el aire era más fresco y limpio. Pasando por los recónditos arboles a gran velocidad y maestría, hasta notar que en una pequeña parte del bosque, el terreno se volvía pedregoso y habitaba un pequeño mar de niebla alrededor, haciendo sombrear el terreno.

Tras pasar, con un poco de dificultad, las rocas que se hacía casi invisibles ante la niebla, la luz volvió a brillar con ímpetu en el paisaje, haciendo que jinete y dragón cerraran unos instantes lo ojos por la claridad, hasta que su vista se acostumbró.

Unos metros más adelante, encontraron un pequeño lago envuelto en una depresión del terreno: habían llegado a la cala.

Desdentado tranquilamente tumbado en la hierba, vio a las chicas descender del aire y fue el primero en saludar. A Astrid le lamió la cara, mientras que a Tormenta la recibía con gruñido amistoso.

Hipo por otra parte, estaba sentado en una roca, observando la cristalina agua y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Astrid aprovechó y quiso pillarle de imprevisto. Se acercó lentamente hacia a él por detrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior con picardía.

-¿En qué piensas?- le susurró al oído.

-Aaah, ¿pero qué…?

Hipo dio un brinco que le hizo resbalar y cayó de la roca.

Astrid cerró fuertemente los ojos al ver la dolorosa caída. Inmediatamente se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡Por Odín, Hipo! ¿Estás bien?

Él intentó sentarse y se rascó la nuca por el golpe, abrió sus ojos color bosque y miró con un poco de sarcasmo a la chica, que se había sentado a su lado ¿en que estaba pensando?

-¿Es que nunca vas a camb…- intentó decir Hipo.

Astrid pasó un dedo por la hebilla del cinturón más próximo al pecho del chico, haciendo que este se acercara a sus labios, y empezara a besarlos con locura. Siempre sus besos lo tranquilizaban y al mismo tiempo, le ponía nervioso y apasionado.

-Decías…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Da igual- le siguió el juego- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias. ¿Qué me has regalado?-dijo intrigada.

-Cierra los ojos y extiende la muñeca- dijo con tono misterioso.

Ella inmediatamente hizo caso a las palabras del muchacho. Unos segundos más tarde, notó un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su muñeca. Algo la estaba rodeando con sumo cuidado hasta conseguir engancharse del todo en ella.

Astrid volvió a abrir los ojos y se fijó en su muñeca.

Estaba rodeada por una preciosa pulsera de plata. Más bien, era una pulsera de un Nadder Mortífero finamente alargado, con un reluciente resplandor por la plata. Incrustados en sus ojos unos diminutos trocitos de zafiro y la cabeza del Nadder, después de rodear la muñeca, estaba unida a la cola donde estaba el enganche de la pulsera. Astrid no le veía, pero por detrás de la pulsera estaban gravadas las palabras: Para quien da sentido a mi vida .

La chica no sabía que decir. Estaba boquiabierta, inmovilizada. No dejaba de mirar el encantador regalo de Hipo, del que seguro que le costó varios días y puede, que hasta semanas de trabajo en la herrería.

-Eres el mejor…- le dijo antes de besarlo.

-Estás preciosa con tu nuevo look- dijo volviéndola a besar.

Empezó a soplar una agradable brisa de verano, mientras los pájaros cantaban felices en sus nidos, cuidando de sus polluelos.

Los dragones tranquilamente jugueteaban con las mariposas que revoloteaban por el lugar, incluso a veces conseguían posarse en sus morritos. Iban de aquí para allá, sin que nada les detuviera.

El medio día llegó y por muy increíble que pareciera, hacía un calor casi insoportable.

Astrid se levantó del suelo, decidida a darse un baño. Le daba igual si el agua estaba helada, se metería de todos modos. Empezó a quitarse la ropa e Hipo que estaba acostado en la hierba, le pareció de los extraño lo que hacía su novia. Aunque en el fondo (en lo muy en el fondo) le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

La rubia terminó de quitarse la ropa de encima y ahora llevaba puesto un precioso bikini de piel blanco (probablemente de lobo de las nieves). La parte superior del bikini estaba atado con unas tiras blancas al cuello y a la espalda. Mientras que las braguitas del bikini estaban atadas a los extremos de la cintura, dejando que los pequeños flecos de los lazos cayeron por sus muslos.

El bikini no era exagerado, ni mucho. Astrid no quería parecer lo que era, pero había conseguido llamar la atención de Hipo, que no paraba de mirarla de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba.

-Es un regalo de mi madre ¿Qué te parece?- dijo la chica dando vueltas entre sí.

-Eres más hermosa que la nieve recién caída…- dijo el castaño en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Astrid se puso como un tomate al escuchar las palabras del chico. Sus ojos color bosque nórdico brillaban, reflejando la sinceridad de sus palabras.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**BUENO… ESPERO QUE NO OS HAYA ABURRIDO Y QUE OS HAYA PARECIDO MUY PESADO. SI QUEREIS DARME ALGUN CONSEJO, DECIRMELO SIN MIEDO.**

**POR CIERTO: SI ALGUIEN CONOCE ALGUNA CANCIÓN DE ROCK QUE TENGA UN BUEN RITMO Y UNA BUENA LETRA, POR FAVOR NO DUDEIS EN DECIRMELO, GRACIAS ;) YO OS RECOMIENDO LA CANCIÓN: BRING ME TO LIFE (EVANESCENCE)**

**AH, Y RECORDAD: CUANDO VEAIS A UN PROFESOR DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA CORRER, PEDIREIS UN SUEÑO Y SE HARÁ REALIDAD.**

**OS DESEO UN TERRORIFICO HALLOWEEN, CONSEGUIR MUCHOS CARAMELOS, VER MUCHAS PELIS DE TERROR CON VUESTROS COLEGAS O PAREJAS Y SOBRE TODO… PASARLO BIEN.**

**NOS ROCKEAMOS Y LEEMOS ;) YEAH!**


	2. Un juego de novios, un retrato muy espec

**EY AMIGOS, QUE ALEGRÍA PODER ESCRIBIROS OTRA VEZ. SIENTO LA TARDANZA. SEGURO QUE ESTARÉIS PENSANDO: "NO, ESO ES UNA EXCUSA, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ERES UNA VAGA" (NAP, ES BROMA, SÉ QUE NO LO PENSÁIS) EN REALIDAD LO QUE PASÓ FUE QUE MI PADRE POR ACCIDENTE, BORRÓ EL ARCHIVO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. Y HE TENIDO QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO. MENOS MAL QUE TENÍA LOS MÁS BONITO Y "PROFESIONAL" ESCRITO EN UNA LIBRETA.**

**Y TAMBIEN HACE UNOS DÍAS TUVE UN ACCIDENTE POR CULPA DE UN INDESEABLE Y TENGO LA MUÑECA FASTIDIADA. TRANQUILOS. ME VENGARÉ…**

**POR FAVOR PERDONAZNOS A MÍ Y A MI PADRE POR EL DESCUIDO.**

**Y AHORA…LO QUE TODOS HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO…**

CAPÍTULO 6: UN JUEGO DE NOVIOS, UN RETRATO MUY ESPECIAL Y UNA ¿ALDEA EN LLAMAS?

Astrid no pudo evitar el sonrojo. Nunca le había agradado que la observaran durante tanto tiempo y menos, si estaba en esas circunstancias. Pero era Hipo quien la observaba. Con esa mirada de ojos verdes como el bosque nórdico, esa mirada que la hacía derretirse; esa mirada en la que Astrid no dudaría en matar, si fuera necesario, para que solamente fuera dedicada para ella. Nada más que para ella.

La rubia dejó su sonrojo a un lado y apareció una pequeña mueca en su bello rostro.

-¿Te apetece tomarte un baño?

-¿Un baño?- preguntó confundido Hipo- sabes que no me gusta el agua fría, Astrid- contestó.

La rubia frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente hacía el chico. Aun estaba sentado en el suelo, lo que le convertía en una presa fácil. Su mirada de pánico se dibujó en su rostro, sin dejar de tener el presentimiento de que algo horrible le iba a ocurrir.

Ahora ella solo estaba a un paso del asustado chico. Se paró en frente de él. Sus manos en la cintura, representaban todo el carácter y enfado que aun intentaba mantener oculto.

-Hagamos una cosa, Haddock- propuso seria- Tú y yo, nos enzarzaremos en un combate. Si tú ganas: no te bañaras. Pero… si yo gano: te meterás, quieras o no.

Nuevamente una de las últimas brisas de verano acariciaba sus cabellos. El fino campo verde bailaba al son del viento. Los dragones, acomodados en la sombra, estaban atentos a la disputa.

-Está bien- dijo Hipo al fin- pero créeme, he cambiado, no será tan fácil derrotarme.

Astrid no dijo nada esta vez, solo le observaba atentamente. El castaño dejó descubrir su hermoso cuerpo, dejándose solo unos pantalones cortos que llevaba debajo del traje.

Sus músculos delgados, pero a la vez controladamente tonificados, eran un imán que atraían fuertemente a unos intensos y penetrantes ojos azules. Y así una vez más, la rubia fue dominada ante el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hipo. Ella luchaba por desviar la mirada hacía cualquier otro lado, el que fuera, daba igual, pero era inútil luchar…

-Hipo… al menos…podías ponerte… el chaleco- dijo muy nerviosa.

-No vas a ser la única que va a pelear con ventaja- dijo el chico con una pequeña carcajada.

Sin previo aviso, Astrid corrió rápidamente hacía Hipo para asentar sus primeros golpes. Este casi no la vio venir, pero consiguió esquivar el ataque.

-Astrid eres una chica- volvió a esquivar- ¿Cómo pienso derrotarte?

La vikinga sonrió con picardía. Adoraba ver como su novio era siempre acorralado en una pelea contra ella.

-Muy bien, como tú quieras- dijo el chico decidido a defenderse.

Los dragones estaban atónitos y asombrados por cada golpe o patada que intentaban dar los jóvenes vikingos al contrario. Tormenta llamó la atención de Desdentado con un golpecito en su hombro.

-(Te apuesto una cesta de pescado a que gana ella)- dijo la Nadder.

-(Hipo no se rinde tan fácilmente ¡Apuesto dos cestas!)- dijo Desdentado con total seguridad.

El Furia Nocturna tenía razón. Poco a poco Hipo dejaba todo su potencial en la pelea.

Un puñetazo se dirigió al estomago de Astrid. Esta la paró sin más con una mano, mientras con la otra golpeó la mandíbula del castaño. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Hipo por el ocasionado ataque. Se reanimó enseguida con un paso hacia atrás. Se frotó la superficie corrompida por el dolor. Astrid, por un momento se arrepintió de haber sido tan agresiva. Poco tiempo duró ese pensamiento, ya que ahora Hipo cargaba hacia ella.

Esta aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba antes de ser golpeada. Así que ella también cargó hacía Hipo. Cuando lo vio lo suficientemente cerca dio un fuerte brinco con los dos pies juntos y lo esquivo por encima, poniendo sus manos los hombros del vikingo y saltando hacia el otro lado.

Aprovechando que Hipo estaba tambaleándose por el impulso del salto. Aun estando de espaldas hacia él, Astrid intentó golpearle un codazo en la nuca. El chico fue más listo y movió, a una velocidad vertiginosa, el cuello hacia un lado, para luego coger la muñeca de la chica y hacerle un ludo en la espalda de esta, inmovilizándola del todo. Forcejear no le servía de nada, por más que lo intentara.

-¿Lo ves? Ahora es más difícil…-susurró Hipo.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hipo había cometido un grave error al enfadar a la vikinga más terca y temperamental de Mema. Sí…definitivamente había cometido un gran error, pero la rubia no estaba dispuesta a que no pagara las circunstancias.

Es cierto que ella misma lo había estado entrenando desde hacía ya unos años para que aprendiera a correr, saltar, trepar, caer; y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y con todo tipo de armas, pero entonces… ¿Quién había cometido en realidad el gran error?

Los dragones al ver la reacción en los ojos de Astrid, se temían lo peor, y estaban preocupados por Hipo. Él aun mantenía firme su doble gancho. La rubia sonrió con picardía. Al tener las manos casi sueltas, pudo acariciar por un momento los brazos del chico. Fue solo una caricia, puede que en realidad un pequeño roce, pero fue lo suficiente para notar algo familiar en el antebrazo izquierdo. La superficie de la piel era más fina…más débil…y un tanto escamosa.

Astrid rápidamente agarró la vulnerable superficie, produciendo en Hipo un gran dolor que le obligó a soltar a la rubia mientras gruñía por el daño ocasionado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Astrid saltó encima de Hipo haciendo un nudo en los dos brazos que le obligó a caer al suelo por falta de equilibrio. La rubia victoriosamente se sentó en las espaldas del vikingo. Riendo en sus entrañas, recordando que las cosas nunca iban a cambiar, y eso le gustaba.

-Creo que ahora es mucho más fácil- le susurró burlona.

-Eso no vale- refunfuñó.

-No había ninguna norma, tú pierdes.

La joven vikinga dejó libre a Hipo, para luego empezar a correr alrededor de pequeña laguna.

-Atrápame si puedes- musitó mientras se alejaba.

Hipo se levantó del suelo. Estaba agotado después de la paliza que había recibido de Astrid, pero seguirle el juego a su novia ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Los dragones, por otra parte, no entendían lo que acaba de ocurrir. Confundidos observaban a la hermosa pareja jugar.

-(Es… espera un momento. ¿Entonces quien ha ganado al final?)- dijo inocentemente Desdentado.

Tormenta negó con la cabeza. Aun tenían que aprender mucho sobre sus jinetes.

Astrid aumentó la velocidad, viendo que Hipo se acercaba rápidamente hacía ella. No permitiría que la atrapara, al menos, de momento. Pudo ver que se acercaba a la pequeña cascada que precipitaba hacia la cristalina agua. Incrementó a un más la velocidad, Hipo hizo lo mismo. Los dos eran muy buenos corriendo, pero ese día…fue mejor Hipo.

Con un solo esfuerzo más y…la atrapó justo debajo de la cascada

-¡Te cogí!

-Me he dejado atrapar…

Dicho esto, Astrid empezó a besar los labios de Hipo. Un leve roce al principio, luego más pronunciado. El vikingo la correspondió arrinconándola lentamente hasta la resbaladiza pared. La rubia entrelazó sus brazos en la nuca de Hipo. Este pasó de los labios de la chica a su cuello. Ella acariciaba el pelo mojado del chico y olía profundamente su aroma de pino. Los dientes de Hipo mordían delicadamente el delicado cuello, mientras que una de sus manos pasó peligrosamente por el muslo de la joven vikinga. Hipo paró en seco.

-Lo siento…- dijo enfadado consigo mismo.

Hipo se apartó y se dio la vuelta. Odiaba cuando no podía controlarse, la rabia le consumía por dentro.

Astrid no lo escuchó, ya que el sonido de la cascada les engullía, pero pudo leer sus labios, y no le hizo ninguna gracia. Volvió a acercarse a él, con la esperanza de animarle, le abrazo por detrás.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte- le susurró dulcemente al oído- eres mi novio, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo demostrarme que me quieres.

Hipo volvió a darse la vuelta, pudiendo ver que en los ojos de Astrid reinaba la sinceridad.

-Pero…- continuó la chica- ahora me toca a mí- rió con picardía.

Cogiendo las muñecas del chico, lo llevó de nuevo fuertemente a las rocas cercanas. Dejando sus manos libres, arañaba con una de ellas el torso de su amado, mientras que con la otra, hacía prisionera su nuca, y así volviéndolo a besar. El placer que sentían en ese momento era indescriptible. El frío del agua recorrer sus cuerpos y el ardiente calor de sus labios sellados uno con el otro, era sin duda alguna, una gran sensación…

Las manos del castaño llegaron hasta las mejillas de la rubia, haciendo que se pronunciara más el beso. Las lenguas se retorcían y bailaban dentro de sus bocas. Llegando a límites que nunca esperaron encontrar.

-Será mejor ir a comer y descansar ¿No te parece?-dijo Astrid guillándole un ojo.

La hora de la comida, les pilló de sorpresa. Pero cada uno había traído su bocata de pequeña lonchas de cordero ahumado. Los dragones tampoco tenían problema. Se la arreglaban pescando unos cuantos peces que vivían en la cala.

Tras terminar de comer, les apeteció tomar un poco el Sol, mientras terminaban de secarse. A Hipo nunca le había gustado mucho, así que después de media hora tostándose por ambos lados del cuerpo, se volvió hacía Astrid y la contempló en silencio. Estaba tumbada boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiese, aunque el muchacho sabía que estaba despierta. Tenía el cabello húmedo y revuelto, cayéndole por los hombros; y su rostro, expresaba una determinada relajación y, un poco sensual, como si disfrutase con cada una de las caricias de los rayos de Sol que incidían en su bella piel.

Muchas veces Hipo se había advertido de lo hermosa que era, pero esta vez, a un más. Y con ese bikini que llevaba puesto ahora, revelaba sus curvas que brillaban levemente por las pequeñas gotas de agua que temblaban en su superficie.

Sin pretenderlo, la mira de Hipo se deslizó por el arco que formaba su cintura y su cadera, y se detuvo unos instantes en la piel del muslo, suave y tersa, cubierta de un vello muy fino y dorado, con textura de melocotón. Luego contempló la doble curva de sus senos, como dos colinas gemelas y… Astrid abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó.

Hipo se limitó a sonrojarse y a volver rápidamente la mirada, fingiendo haber escuchado un pequeño murmullo sacado de su imaginación.

-Nada- dijo con inocencia.

Astrid se acercó a él, tanto que podían notarse las pulsaciones del otro. Hipo se sonrojó a un más a verla tan cerca de él.

-Dime Hipo, ¿te parezco atractiva?- dijo con tono lujurioso.

Hipo tragó saliva.

-Mucho…

La rubia se acercó más a él.

-Entonces retrátame.

-¿Qué?- cayó un instante- ¿Por qué?

La vikinga rio en lo bajo, su Hipo nunca iba a cambiar.

-¡Vamos, Hipo! Sé que me dibujas cuando estoy entrenando.

-¿Me has visto?- dijo atragantándose con su propia saliva.

-Muchas veces…- asintió.

Unos minutos necesitó Hipo para recuperarse. Sentía una gran vergüenza que parecía no irse nunca de sus mejillas.

-Vale, te retrataré- volteó a hacía su dragón- Desdentado acércame la mochila.

El Furia Nocturna golpeó con su hocico la pequeña mochila que tenía a su lado y se la acercó a su jinete. De esta, Hipo sacó la pequeña libreta que llevaba siempre consigo y un lápiz de carbón vegetal. Astrid apoyó su espalda en una roca cercana a ella, estando sentando de la manera más natural posible para que saliera mejor el dibujo.

Entonces Hipo comenzó a dibujar. Precavido con cada roce que daba en el papel, formaba los principales detalles del cuerpo de Astrid. Desde su bello rostro, un poco entorpecido por su flequillo rubio, hasta sus finas y esbeltas piernas que descansaban en la hierba, un tanto levantadas.

Después empezó a dibujar los pequeños detalles que lograron, con mucho éxito, embellecer a un más el retrato. Gracias al carbón vegetal, Hipo conseguía efectos de sombreado, con pequeños roces que daba con el dedo.

Astrid miraba con atención al artista, sabía que lo haría bien, y que quedaría impresionada al ver su maravillosa obra terminada. Hipo también la miraba detenidamente de cuando en cuando. Estaba concentrado en su trabajo, pero esos ojos color cielo que no le dejaban de observar a veces le hipnotizaban demasiado, haciendo que para de dibujar y se quedara a contemplarlos.

La joven vikinga le sonrió, viendo lo que su dulce mirada le ocasionaba al chico. Pero no, Hipo no se que quería dejar distraer, quería hacerlo bien, y para él lo bien hecho, era lo perfecto y, más si era para Astrid.

No era de esos chicos que hacían algo a la ligera y lo terminaban, no, Hipo era una persona muy especial, puede que un poco distraído, pero era valiente, leal, cariñoso y amable. Esas eran las cualidades que más le gustaba a Astrid, y las que hacían que cada día se enamorara más de él.

Ya solo le quedaba completar el dibujo dando más brillo y carácter a los ojos de Astrid, sus hermosas cuervas femeninas personalizarla más y dar volumen al entorno de la cala, como la fauna vegetal o el resplandor del agua. Y al fin para terminar, escribió su firma, sencilla pero a la vez elegante, en la parte inferior del papel: Hipo Horrendo Haddock III

Los dragones, curiosos por saber cómo le había quedado, fueron los primeros en ver la obra terminada. Se miraron mutuamente y asintieron varias veces. Hipo no estaba tan convencido con el dibujo, pero Astrid no podía esperar más para poder verlo.

-¿Me lo enseñas?- preguntó.

-No creo que te guste- dijo- me ha salido fatal.

-Imposible. Venga, enséñamelo- suplicó.

El muchacho extendió el brazo para que la chica pudiera coger el cuaderno. Lo sostuvo en las manos delicadamente, para que la hoja se arrugara lo menos posible. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el retrato era idéntico a ella, no podía ser mejor.

Pero algo le hizo cambiar su bella sonrisa, por una mirada de tristeza y remordimiento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hipo preocupado.

-Lo que ocurre…- chasqueó la lengua con fastidio-… es que nunca te he hecho un regalo de estos…- se quedó unos segundos en silencio-… puede que por tu cumpleaños o en Snoggletog, pero por lo demás…no te he regalo nada, yo, yo…-tartamudeó.

-Ssshhh- dijo Hipo poniendo un dedo en sus labios- tú con tan solo respirar…- apoyó su frente contra la de Astrid y cerró los ojos- …me basta… y me sobra…- la volvió a besar.

El beso les hizo caer lentamente al suelo, sus cuerpos uno al lado del otro, se abrazaban y acariciaban mientras los labios saboreaban la sapidez del fuego ardiente que les hacían sellarse para satisfacer su hambre.

Los dos amados quedaron dormidos en un profundo sueño del que parecía que no iban a despertar.

El día cayó, al igual que la noche se alzó. Los grillos afinaban sus instrumentos acompañados de la magia de las estrellas que parpadeaban en el inhóspito cielo nocturno. Una ráfaga helada despertó a los amados con grandes escalofríos que les hicieron tiritar.

Decidieron volver a casa, ya que también a lo lejos vieron unas amenazantes nubes que se acercaban rápidamente a la isla.

Preparados para regresar a la aldea, emprendieron el vuelo con una señal que le dieron a sus dragones. Con la esperanza de encontrar pronto una luz significativa que les advertía de que la aldea estaba cerca, subieron más alto para tener más campo de visión.

Ya a unos minutos de seguir el camino de regreso a casa, divisaron una atmosfera de color rojizo a lo lejos. Les extrañó, puede que a veces los aldeanos encendieran las antorchas, pero esta vez se desprendía demasiado humo, demasiado…

Empezando a preocuparse, se acercaron a un más. Un bullicio se oía a lo lejos, gritos de guerra se proclamaban hasta el cielo. Casas alimentando el infestado fuego en toda la aldea, dragones y vikingos intentando apagar las llamas y luchando contra los atacantes.

Grandes naves en la costa, disparaban sus catapultas hacía la aldea. Potentes remos en los laterales movían rápidamente a toda la frota y en sus velas el logo de… ¿Renegados?

-Alvin…-dijeron con desprecio los jóvenes a la vez.

**ME LO PROMETÍ A MI MISMA QUE LO ESCRIBIRIÁ Y SUBIRÍA ANTES DE NAVIDADES, Y PODER DESPEDIR EL 2013 CON ESTE CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**¿QUÉ OCURRÍRA DESPUÉS? MMM…NO PUEDO CONTARLO AL MENOS HASTA EL AÑO QUE VIENE. PERO SI ALGUIEN CREE SABERLO, PUEDE DECIRMELO HABER SI A ACERTADO.**

**POR SI ALGUIEN LO QUIERE SABER MI PROXIMA CONTINUACIÓN SE LLAMARÁ "VOLVERÉ" ¿POR QUÉ? NO PUEDO CONTARLO, PERO, LO ENTENDEREIS CUANDO LEYAIS EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**AH, Y RECORDAD: "SER BUENO, NO SIGNIFICA SER IDIOTA, ES UNA CUALIDAD QUE ALGUNOS IDIOTAS NO COMPRENDEN"**

**OS DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, CUIDAOS MUCHO PORFI. OS HECHARÉ DE MENOS, PERO ESTARÉ PENSANDO SIEMPRE EN VOSOTROS, NO OS PREOCUPÉIS ;)**

**NOS ROCKEAMOS Y LEEMOS.**


End file.
